


Partners in Crime (But for How Long?)

by LollyHolly99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, wow look at me re-using canon scenes but w/ diff characters yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: So, he could trust him, as he had done for so long, and he could trust that his plan would go perfectly, and they'd get to witness immense despair in action.---A little MM!Ishi thing.





	Partners in Crime (But for How Long?)

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block?? finish drabble from like a month ago. good plan \o/  
> w/e ishi replaces junko so mondo replaces mukuro bluhhh  
> anyways it's like 3am so I'm just gonna chuck this here and pass out and hope y'all enjoy woooooooooo

Faking his own death had been surprisingly easy for Kiyotaka.

Just set a Monokuma on autopilot, give it a few specific orders to be ready to fake an outraged attack, blend in with the other students for a few days, break one of his rules (ugh) that he'd go ahead and say called for the highest form of punishment, and make use of the available blood bags to make it seem authentic. Then, all he had to do was lie prone and wait for Mondo, his partner in crime, to have cleared everyone out of the room, with the excuse that he wanted to grieve for his recently made close friend ( _very close indeed_ ) alone, and he could whisk himself away to the control room, and put the rest of the plan into action.

The sound of the gym door closing was their cue. Mondo waited a few seconds, watching to make sure none of their classmates would return and ruin everything.

Kiyotaka cracked an eye open, finding himself still cradled in his lover's arms. Though his face was mostly turned away, he still saw one stray fake tear running down Mondo's cheek.

"Mondo," he whispered, barely audible. "Is the coast clear?"

The biker looked down at him and nodded. "Yeah, looks like they're all gone."

"Perfect." Kiyotaka pushed himself up and out of the other man's hold, and brushed himself off. Then, he pulled a (thankfully, still clean) handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped away what blood remained on his face.

"So, uh, how'd I do, Taka?" Mondo asked, a hopeful spark in the eyes that pointed towards the other.

Kiyotaka paused in his cleaning. "Hm? Oh, terrible. You're an atrocious actor, my love. Bone up on some acting tips before we next fake a death." he replied, immediately going back to clearing himself up.

Mondo's face fell. "H-huh? I... I thought I did alright. I mean, it was enough to convince all those guys..."

The prefect threw the stained fabric to the other man, which he swiftly caught. "Mondo, I'm kidding! You were fantastic. Brilliant. Perfect."

Mondo practically swooned at the praise, sighing when Kiyotaka wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Those idiots will be none the wiser to this whole plan, and you've been key to that. Thankyou, Mondo."

_God_ , how his heart swelled.

Kiyotaka's hand ran through the loose bits of the biker's hair, travelling ever upwards as the other leaned into the sweet touch. But then he reached the pompadour, and didn't stop.

Wisps of hair fell from their places as he fiddled with the styled locks, one after another, leaving Mondo looking scruffier than usual.

"A-ah, Taka... ya know that takes forever to do..." Mondo uttered, frowning.

"Oh, but it'll add to the lie." Kiyotaka stated simply, responding with a grin. "You're grieving, remember? You're going to end up looking a little frazzled. And I doubt your hair would be your top priority if I actually died, hm?"

"R-right. Yeah, that makes sense." So Mondo allowed the prefect to continue, which he did. "Well, what now, exactly?"

After a few more seconds of the biker waiting on a response, Kiyotaka gave one final ruffle to his lover's hair, and stepped back. "Now, _you_ go and rejoin those guys, and _I_ sneak away and get back to running this whole thing. Then, you know what to do when the first murder happens, right?"

"Yep."

"Excellent." The mastermind went to sneak away, hidden from the others, through unseen exits, to the secret room he had upstairs, but was stopped by his boyfriend grabbing his stained sleeve.

"Hey, wait, Taka... Can I come see you sometime before then? I mean, who knows when they're gonna start offin' eachother?"

Kiyotaka paused, then chuckled and spoke. "But of course! You really think I'd be able to stand being apart from you for too long?"

"Heh, nah. I know I sure can't." the biker replied, letting go.

"Then I'll be sure to make it soon." Kiyotaka added, kissing the other man again before turning to make his exit. "Until then, I'll be keeping an eye on you through the cameras! Goodbye, my love! Oh, and try not to get killed by one of those idiots in the meantime!"

Without a word more, he disappeared through the hidden door he'd installed in the room all that time ago, leaving Mondo alone in the gym.

When his lover was gone, Mondo looked upwards, his smile left behind by the other faltering as he lamented the less than ideal state of his hair.

"Gah, shit..." he sighed to himself. "Well, if Taka says it's for the best..."

Because, of course, Taka could be trusted. Of course he could, even with details as minor as this. Mondo loved him, held nothing but love and adoration for him, and Kiyotaka loved him equally back. So, he could trust him, as he had done for so long, and he could trust that his plan would go perfectly, and they'd get to witness immense despair in action.

Everything he'd done up until now, it was all for this. For this killing game. For the sake of despair. For Kiyotaka.

He took another deep breath, and readied himself to join the rest of the students again.

* * *

Sayaka Maizono was dead. Murdered. Stabbed in the abdomen with a kitchen knife by one of her very own classmates.

Mondo wondered, hiding his excitement as he made his way to the gym, where everyone was told to gather, who it could've been. Of course, everything pointed to Makoto right now, but he hoped it was actually someone else, having carried out a crafty plan. The thought of the despair the killer would feel at being found out after all that work, or better yet, everyone else's despair when they got it wrong and had to suffer the punishment themselves... it gave Mondo shivers.

Soon enough, they were all there, with Makoto being carried in by Sakura after falling unconscious.

Mondo listened to them all prattle on, questioning why they'd been brought there right now of all times, and whether what was happening was real or a dream, and trying to placate Makoto when he finally awoke. He hung back, blending in amongst the tense students as best he could and trying to look as shocked as the rest when Monokuma showed up again.

The bear explained the class trials, relaying information that the biker already knew, but of course pretended not to. Their reactions were exactly as expected - shock, confusion, fear for their lives at the threat of exectuion... perfect.

Then, Monokuma gave the cue.

"I have taken the liberty to add everything I just said to the list of school rules! Please check them when you have time!"

"Hey! Wait a damn minute!" Mondo yelled. "That's fucked up! That's the stupidest rule I've ever heard!"

Monokuma looked towards him, feigning ignorance. "Huh...?"

"What's up with this 'class trial' thing?! I ain't takin' part in anythin' like that!"

The bear paused and cocked his head. "...Why?"

"Ain't it obvious?! Why do I have to try to figure out who the killer is? Don't ya think that's messed up?"

Just a little longer. He just had to keep this up a little longer.

"So what are you saying? You're not going to co-operate? If you don't, I'll have to penalise you!"

Mondo faked a flinch. "Huh? Penalise?"

"Maybe I'll... lock you up in a dark, scary cell..."

Mhm. Yup. _That's the plan._

The biker shook his head and clenched his fists. "Just shut the fuck up! I don't care what you say, I ain't goin' along with somethin' like this!

"It's your body. Do as you please!"

"Ain't it _you_ who always does as ya please?! Tellin' us to kill eachother?! I don't want anythin' to do with that shit!"

Monokuma fanned himself, going faintly red. "Seeing such overwhelming determination... it's truly exciting! Nevertheless..." Suddenly, the bear's expression became that of anger, his pointed teeth growing more prominent. "I will not bend the rules for your sake. I'm a bear of high principles, you know. If you try to sway me, I'll get you first!"

As planned, Mondo stomped towards the bear until he was inches away, and grabbed him by the spot where there would've been a neck, squeezing tightly for effect.

"Gyuuu...!" exclaimed Monokuma, as though he were in pain or surprised, of which he was neither.

"There, ya satisfied now, fucker?"

Mondo glanced at the floor our of the corner of his eye as he waited for a response. Hm, Monokuma was a few strides off from being over the spot where the trap door they were meant to fall through was. Did Kiyotaka make a mistake? They had this planned down to a T, how had he put the robot in the wrong place?

No, it would be fine. Taka would 'lock him up' for his actions, find some excuse to tell everyone for why he's letting him off being executed, and they could watch the rest of this game unfold together.

"I should ask you the same thing." Monokuma responded.

"Huh?" Mondo uttered, genuinely questioning this time.

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden. It's against the school rules..."

...Well, that was still in the script, but the part before that...

"I have no choice but to invoke my summoning magic! Save me! _Diamond Drill_!"

Mondo's stomach dropped.

What. This wasn't part of the plan. _Taka, what are you-_

Before the biker could properly react, the supposed trap door opened up in front of him, revealing not an empty pit, but an oversized, almost cartoonish, drill, on a mechanical arm, pointed straight at his chest. Mondo was frozen by his shock, dropping the bear, his eyes going wide.

Mondo heard the loud sound of its whirring, saw the sight of its spinning speeding up, saw it moving closer, and a moment later...

He felt the drill. Felt the cold of the metal, then the warmth of his blood, then the burning, searing pain as it pierced further into him. The students stood behind him watched on in horror as the drill appeared to them through the back of his jacket, each of them silenced by the suddenness.

It all happened so quickly.

The drill stopped, still lodged inside Mondo, who, stunned into silence, shook and twitched as he tilted his head downwards to look at it.

"H-huh...? Wh... what...?" he choked out, not realising he'd even spoken. "No way... Wh-why'd ya... why me...?"

The pain faded into numbness as his mind grew ever foggier, and the edge of his vision began to darken. Every thought in his head disappeared, save for a single image of the very man that had betrayed him, and the question of why he'd done it.

_Taka..._

Then, as swiftly as it had impaled him, the drill withdrew violently, ripping itself out of the biker's chest and leaving a sizable hole in its place. With his life and strength having been quickly drained, and nothing left holding him up, Mondo dropped to the floor, dead.

* * *

Kiyotaka, still watching the camera feed, felt giddy with the sheer, monumental amount of despair that had struck him in such a short matter of seconds. His lover, the last person still truly dear to his heart, killed by his own hands.

His hands, which trembled slightly as he lifted his finger from the button that caused the death of the other man. His hands, now stained with blood more lovely, more precious, than any crimson liquid that coated them before it.

A chorus of fearful gasps and yells rang out among the rest of the class, most of them stepping back from the newly made corpse. Touko had even passed out at the sight of the forming pool of blood in front of her. It was the slam of the author's body falling against the floor that brought Kiyotaka back to reality, and all of a sudden it hit him that he had to save the savoring of the moment until slightly later.

He rushed his way through telling the others about investigating, provided each of them with the Monokuma File for Sayaka's murder, dealt with the inevitable chatter, and, at last, could withdraw the bear and revel in the moment.

His eyes stayed transfixed on the body on the screen before him, and he couldn't help but smile, just a little. God, even with such a sad look on his face, and such empty eyes, Mondo was gorgeous. What a handsome corpse he made.

And at the same time, the adoration Kiyotaka felt pained him. Longing, loss, _despair_ , all overtook him, striking him as hard as his emotions had the first time he'd met the biker, if not harder.

_How hopelessly wonderful_ , he thought to himself, wiping the tear streaks from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have another bit more but I decided against it for various reasons ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I literally only wrote this to get most of my hcs for this au (mainly the replacement of the spears bc part of my brain is so overly proud of it) on paper somewhere but it became a whole thing and now. here it is. yay.


End file.
